NateWantsToBattle (Nathan Sharp)
Nathan Smith, '''better known by his Internet pseudonym NateWantsToBattle, is an American voice actor, musician and gaming commentator best known for his gaming and anime music videos, from popular songs about video games to unique covers of existing video game tracks to performing anime openings in English. '''Nate is known for his various music videos (mostly) relating to Pokémon and Anime, such as his parody of Taylor Swift's song "I Knew You Were Trouble" making it "Gary Oak." His Five Nights at Freddy's 2 original song "Mangled" is currently his highest viewed video on his main channel. He often collaborates with his best friend Dookieshed, a fellow PokeTuber, and his girlfriend Morgan Want. He has also started collaborating with BrettUltimus on his gaming channel. The channel "NateWantsToBattle" was first created in early 2012, and Nate began posting parodies of popular music typically relating to video games. The first parody he wrote was "Muk You (A Pokemon Parody of Cee lo Green's F*** You)" and his first uploaded was "I'm at a Center (A Pokemon Parody of Maroon 5's Payphone)". It was at this time that his channel consisted of mostly parodies and vlogs, but his channel saw a change when Pokemon X and Y was first confirmed. From then on, he uploaded news, updates, and predictions relating to Pokemon, and even created the Pokemonday Show. At this time he also began making Top 10 Lists, reviews and Loot Crate videos. In late 2013, after Pokemon X and Y was released, he uploaded Let's Plays, streams, and even more parodies. In early 2014, he began covering anime openings, starting with Attack on Titan's "Guren no Yumiya", and throughout 2014 was when Nate joined his gaming channel and his main channel into one. While several long-time fans decided to unsubscribe due to his Let's Plays, the videos have actually been very positive for the channel and have increased the subscriber amount. Nate doesn't want the music videos to stop and they are his top priority, but loves to play Five Nights at Freddy's more. Since April 2015, Nate has undone the channel merge, opening a second channel called NateWantsToBattleGames. Nate is known for being a talented musician and he used to be in a few bands, including the independent Florida based pop-punk band, "Count Me In" in 2008. Nate's original music style is typically rock or metal sounding, but he has experimented with other genres like pop. In Nate's music videos, he has been seen playing the piano, acoustic guitar, electric guitar, Spanish guitar, ocarina, mini-harp, and keyboard. He can also sing. In summer 2015, his first original studio album "Mangled" was released. The album featured songs about Five Nights at Freddy's, Pokémon, The Legend of Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, and Parasyte, as well as acoustic versions of popular tracks. The album "Mangled" has achieved success, even being featured in iTunes' Top Rock Albums charts. He has plans for a second album, "Songs of Time", a concept album revolving around the plot of "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time". Songs of Time was first announced in early 2013 and is planned for a release in late 2015, Hints of a follow-up Majora's Mask album have also been stated, but not confirmed yet. Nate has also provided voicework, including the voice of Jobi and Justo from the upcoming independent animated series, Bloodline, as well as a Nazi from Hellsing Ultimate Abridged. His voice acting career has hardly taken off yet. NateWantsToBattle is active on 2 channels: including his main channel (NateWantsToBattle), and his active gaming channel (NateWantsToBattleGames). The NateAndDookie channel is currently on hold but usually has daily videos of Nate and Dookieshed playing games. Some of their notable Let's Play series include the X/Y vs Wonderlocke, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, and PokeMMO. The channel has about 85K subscribers. NWTBgameplay used to be active and contained videos of Nate and his girlfriend Morgan Want playing games like Kingdom Hearts, and Nate doing Wi-Fi battles. The channel has not seen an upload ever since Nate started doing main channel Let's Plays, and has been replaced by the now active NateWantsToBattleGames with about 45K subscribers. Category:Policy Category:Poketuber